Yumi is the daughter of Evil
by KTdidn'tIsweartogod
Summary: ok this is based off the story of the evil series from len and rin but with a twist Yuki and my oc Yumi are replacing rin and Len and are they really evil?
1. Yumi is the Daughter of Evil

Yumi is the Daughter of Evil

Once in a land far away their lived a girl who was a princess. Her name was Yumi. She always taxed her citizens to high. Her servant was very loyal to her and killed anyone who defied her. They went everywhere together. One day they went to the neighboring land. The land of the brown. Yumi saw the man she loved there the prince of the land of the white. His name was Hatsuharu. He had falling in love with a peasant girl named Tohru Honda. The princess noticed this and ordered her army to kill them all. Yuki was made to kill Tohru Honda. A red haired boy soon joined Hatsuharu in his rage and both decided to kill the princess. To do so they had to have a large army so they gathered those who hated her. They rose up against her and soon the castle was surrounded with commoners. The princess was hung the next day in her courtyard like she had done too many others. But before the rope was let go she scoffed "My love for my people shall never be put to rest". She was hung from the gallows swiftly and many of her people cried. The princess died with a smile upon her smug little face. Hatsuharu soon realized they had just killed a human not a monster and tears fell from his face. The real monster was the red knight he had traveled with and soon the whole kingdom had fallen under his power and the white prince's castle had been destroyed. The white prince had been captured and sat in the dungeon of the sweet little princess' old castle.


	2. Yuki is the Servant of Evil

Yuki is the Servant of Evil

Yuki lived in a castle with the princess Yumi. He was Yumi's faithful servant. They were twins but only Yuki knew this. Yuki one day went to the neighboring country with his princess Yumi. In the neighboring town, the town of brown, Yuki met a girl named Tohru Honda. Yuki feel in love with Tohru immediately. Tohru feel in love with a man named Hatsuharu. Yuki knew the princess was also in love with this prince he also knew it was only a matter of time until the princess ordered the village of brown destroyed. Yuki was ofcourse right and the next day Yumi ordered the town of brown to be destroyed. Yumi ordered Yuki to kill the woman he had fallen in love with. He did as he was told but as soon as he saw her blood on his hands tears fell out of his eyes. Soon a man of red joined the prince of white and a revolution was started. As the commoners surrounded the castle Yuki ran to the princess room. "Change into my clothes and run" said Yuki to Yumi. "Why Yuki? Why are my people doing this to me?" asked Yumi. "Yumi the time has come for your people to see your love for them I am just a mere sacrifice we are twins you must run" Yuki said as he ran to the door. "Yuki my love for my people shall never be put to rest" said Yumi crying as she ran out the back. "I know sister" whispered Yuki. The next day at three o' clock the clock tower rings and Yuki is brought out to the gallows. Yumi is in the crowd crying and before the third chime of the bells Yuki smiles and said "My love for my people shall never rest". As if to drown out Yumi's crying the villagers started crying. Even the white prince Hatsuharu is crying. Yumi watches as her whole world falls apart and understands that she must regain her peoples trust.


	3. Tohru is the Daughter of Brown

Tohru is the Daughter of Brown (Green)

Tohru was a very pretty girl with nice brown hair that she always had in two piggy tails. Tohru knew her time to live was short. I am here for peace Tohru reminded herself constantly. She knew if the prince of white ever came to her town she was to pretend to fall in love with him, one day he came. At the same time Tohru met a gray haired boy named Yuki. Tohru fell in love with Yuki immediately; Yuki fell in love with her also. Tohru and Yuki talked about how they were there to start war. For the first time Tohru felt happy to die. Soon the time came in the middle of the night Tohru met Yuki in the forest. Yuki was crying the knife in his hand shook. "Tohru I can't kill you" Yuki said. "Yuki you must" Tohru said she then wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved the knife into her heart. "Thank you" was the last thing Tohru Honda said before dying. Yuki stood there crying as her blood covered his hand. "Gomen – Sai" said Yuki, he quickly ran off crying. The prince of white soon found Tohru and cried over her bloody body. "I will kill that wretched princess if it's the last thing I do!" exclaimed Hatsuharu. Tohru could rest in peace because Yuki had killed her. That was her one selfish request before she died.


	4. Hatsuharu is the Prince of White

Hatsuharu is the Prince of White (Blue)

Once there was a prince named Hatsuharu. He had many things and was very kind to his people. He was to be engaged to a girl named Tohru who was from the town of brown. Tohru had a secret that he didn't know. He never asked her about he thought she would tell him on their wedding night. Hatsuharu was at his kingdom when he heard of the plot to destroy the brown village he quickly fled to the village of brown as fast as he could but it was too late he saw Tohru's lifeless body laying there. He gave a small growl as he swore to avenge his fiancé. He joined up with a man of red whose red hair stood out in a crowd as they reached the castle he was happy he was going to finally avenge his fiancé. He watched her as she was about to hung with the words she said tears rolled down his face. He now sits in the dungeon of the kind princess. He watched as a young girl walked in front of his cell. She wore a hood to hide her face. She glared at him for a little then walked away. Hatsuharu just sat in his cell and cried and cried.


End file.
